TEEN Titans: HERO'S NEVER DIE
by The Twilight Phantom
Summary: The titans had been killed, But they didnt. THE teen titans are needed again, So a new team must be found.....LEt the hunt begin
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans.

Teen Titans: People Die, Legend's are eternal

"…And that is what happened to the teen titans." Drawled the professor. But he knew that the titans didn't die, for how could they. They were legends. His eyes strolled over his class, until they lingered on a Blond boy. "JASON LAMHIL!" he roared at the boy drawing, "pays attention."

"Wha…Oh sorry." Said Jason. Jason was five foot eleven and had unnaturally blue eyes. " Its just I know the story by heart."

"Is that so." The teacher questioned.

"Its"

"Ok, then how do you know this…."? Jason squirmed, he knew he secret was just shoved in the historians face, "because very few know this story, I guess it's a family tail."

"Wha…what do you mean" He stammered, he was caught in the open.

"I mean, your skin is the same color described as starfire's and you do excel at martial arts…"

"So…that doesn't mean anything." The net was over him he was bagged.

"I think I know who your parents are now…no wonder they never showed up for open house… What a seen it would be if starfire and Night wing would be at this school."

At this the class bused into a wild frenzy of whispers as rumors planted their roots. He was discovered.

And so the first member was discovered…  
TO BE CONTINUED.


	2. birthday present, oh sweet 16

I do not own the teen titans.

He had been caught off guard. How was he supposed to know that his teacher was a titan historian.  
"Stupid Mr. Blood." He thought aloud and slammed the punching bag. " If only…"

"Jason," said his father. He was in his old super hero uniform. " Its time to learn the final technique."

"Dad, You said" started Jason, But was cut off by the ex superhero.

"Your aunt Raven said the time was coming."

"No"

"Yes, the titans must reform."

"But the titans can't just come back, you and the rest of the team are suppose to be dead."

"And we'll stay out of the public eye, for now."

"But who will lead the team, who will be the team."

"YOU will lead them, YOU will find them"

"But how dad, What if I'm not like you. What if I don't make a good leader."

"You will, it's in your blood." Said his mother who just entered the room with a long black box.

"What's in there?" questioned the half-tamaranian boy.

"Open it and see." Replied his parents almost in unison.

He opened the box to find a dark blue suit with a black T shaped vest. On this vest was made of a metal stronger than steel, lighter than paper, and only found on tamaran. The box also held a mask that was not unlike robins old mask but was made of the same metal as the vest. Under the costume and belt, with gadgets, was a pair of toffas. The toffas looked like the riot sticks that policemen carry, but were made of the same metal and painted black. Jason hugged his parents for the birthday present.

" Happy sixteenth birth day, Ghost."


	3. ghost and frozen physics book

I do not own the teen titans.

Ghost and The cool idea

_Man was that a good cake, _Thought Jason in his physics class, _and I defiantly cant complain about the presents. _As he was thinking the whole room let out a gasp. Every one in the room was on there feet out the door, except George. And Jason soon found out why, because when he looked at George, his face was the color of a fire truck that just got a new paint job. This wasn't the only thing though that Jason noticed.

"How did you freeze that book?" inquired Jason, looking at the freshmen in a new light.

"I'm so, so sorry…" the boy apologized with a look of panic in his eyes. "I can control it usually, but it just slipped. Please don't tell any one, I beg you."

" Couple of things, First how long could you do that…"

"Ever since middle school, And Have to be sent to a new foster home every time, I hate my power."

"Don't hate it…Listen, do you think your foster parents would give you up for that little reason?"

"Yes, They said if I couldn't control it this time, I would be forced to live on the streets."

"Well then, it's settled."

"What's settled…"?

"You're moving to my house-"

"Your parents would never accept me," said the poor fifteen year old, " not with my powers…"

"Why do you think that," Jason said as he walked through the desk and chair, then turning back to normal he put his foot on the table and announced to the startled boy, "just call me Ghost, k."

And so the first two members went to their house, George was going to be in for the most pleasing of surprises.


	4. New home, do I know you, and vote

I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS.

_**Meet your new parents**_

The two new brothers walked down, talking about how cool it would be to live together. Jason, who had called his parents and told them the story, new that the paper work was final and his friend was now George Lamhill. And the young Iceling (one who Can create ice By using an additional two present of ones brain.) was still oblivious to the identity of his parents.

"So, Who are they exactly is your dad?" inquired the new sibling.

"Don't worry," grinned the clever ghost, "You'll recognize him when you see him."

"Why…" asked George, freshmen are so naive.

"You will see, brother ice," replied before he thought. Ironically he thought _that was weird, I just sounded like mom._

"Are you all right…" interrogated George nicely, " You look worried."

" Well you might want to sit down before you see them," recovered Jason, walked though the door and motioned to the couch, "I'll go get mom."

As Ghost's mother entered the living room, the Iceling nearly fainted. He had never seen an alien before, at least not a full alien (he had seen Jason). Starfire face went into a strange expression, one of remembering.

" You look familiar," She asked, "Have I met you before."

XXXXXXXXX(-----------------------/

A/N: this is where I give power to the people, TO decide in an election who is George, the Iceling's parents are…

Here are the candidates:

Aqua lad and Jinx.

Raven and Aqua lad

Black fire and Aqua lad

And the reason for aqua lad being the father,

Water + freezing point Ice.

For that reason, he is a must for The Iceling's father.

xxxx-----------------------()

Enos signing off.

PS This is the legend for the dividers.

My key board flail

My Key board Katana


	5. The truth

Though none replied, I asked one of my friends and she told me who she thought his parents should be…so here we go…

I do not own the teen titans

**I Never knew**

"…. Do I know you…" Starfire questioned her new son.

"You may have know my parents," replied George, "But I didn't."

At that word walked In Night Wing. He had a file in his hands with the word 'classified' on the front. "I knew who your parents were, I knew your dad better than any other titan did…no one else knew Aqua lad like I did."

" Well that's that, who wants cookies…" interjected Ghost, but was cut off by his father with a look.

" No, He needs to hear the truth…. George your mother was the criminal known as Jinx. But she proved that she wasn't at the end…"

"What do you mean…at the end?" inquired the adopted son.

" It was just after your birth, a villain named Brother blood escaped from prison…He tried to take your mom back to her old ways…but she couldn't go back, she had a son now…So he killed her…and her husband, aqua lad. Aqua lad told me that I was to raise his son…But blood had other plans…luckily they were in vain…Jinx saved you with the last of her strength and sent you to a foster home…I thought you were lost forever… I thought that I had failed my friend's last request. Luckily, my son, fourteen years later, found him by accident…I was never so relieved in my life."

Overwhelmed by all this new information, George stuttered, "I…I a…. am Glacier, I will make this the last time blood separates a family permanently…"

To be continued…


	6. Fox hunt P1

I don't own the teen titans.

**The fox hunt.**

Jason woke with a shock, he had herd the cry of a wolf. He some how knew that this wasn't an ordinary wolf. So he woke his brother and they put on there uniforms for the first time. Jason wore his black uniform and George in his white. They would follow the tracks till they found him.

"GO AWAY" screemed the human monster.

"we can help, fox"


End file.
